parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Cruise Line - Halloween on the High Seas Commercials/Transcript
Donald the WolfDuck?! (2016) * (We saw a Disney Cruise Line ship sailing at sea at night with the full moon shining above it and Donald Duck's voice is heard quacking musically to the theme from The Sailor's Hornpipe) * (On deck, Donald Duck was re-tightening his red bow to get ready for the Halloween party with Mickey Mouse and his friends) * Donald (excited): Trick or treat, that is a request. * (Donald looks at the deck floor, noticing his shadow in front of him because of some bright light) * Donald Duck: Huh? * (Turning around to find what is illuminating him from behind, Donald looks up and saw the full moon) * Donald Duck (amazed): Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! It's a full moon! I never saw it so very big and bright before in my whole-- Uh... Uhh... * (Before he could finish his sentence, Donald went into a trance and lost his smile as he continued to look at the full moon without blinking his eyes) * (Cut to the full moon shining brightfully in the night sky) * (Back to Donald with his eyes still locked on the moon, he felt a beam of light went through his head, making the pupils turn from black to red) * Donald Duck: Ahh! * (After the beam of light disappear quickly, Donald's heart then starts to beat loudly with increasing speed from slow to fast, making him breath heavily and his body vibrate) * Donald Duck: Uh... Hah... Uh... Hahh... Oh... Hahhh... Aughh... Ugh... Hah... Uh-hahh... Hah-ohh... * (As his heart beats faster and faster, Donald then gets angry as he clench his fists, droops his body which then grows bigger and grows sharp teeth) * Narrator: Start transforming at the full moon, because Halloween on the High Seas are back on Disney Cruise Line. * (Clips of Disney Cruise Line's Halloween on the High Seas footage) * With spookiest festivities and activates including the Magic Pumpkin Tree, The Nightmare Before Christmas Sing and Scream, and a new live stage show Curse of the WolfDuck starring Donald Duck. * (Cut back to Donald still transforming, his fur is harrier, navy suit except his hat and bow was torn a little bit and he is now bigger) * (The new wolf/duck-like monstrous form of Donald let's out howl at the full moon, but is interrupted by the voice of Daisy Duck) * Daisy Duck: Donald? * Donald Duck: Huh? * (Donald turns around to the Mickey, Minnie, Daisy and his nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie the gang who are all but the three shocked) * Huey, Dewey and Louie (amazed): Uncle Donald? * Donald Duck: Oh, hi, everybody. * (The shocked gang expect Mickey, Minnie and Daisy hit the ground) * Daisy Duck (worried): Donald, is that really you? * Donald (confused): Wha? Of course it's me! Uh, what's the matter? What's wrong? * Huey, Dewey and Louie (amazed): You're a WolfDuck, Uncle Donald! * Mickey and Minnie: (giggles in surprise) * Donald Duck (freaks out): Wh-wh-WHAT?! * (Donald looks at his hands, and gasps in shock) * Donald Duck: Oh, no! Don't tell me...! * (Donald then runs to the still water of the swimming pool and becomes shocked at his reflection) * Donald Duck: (Screaming) * (Cut back to a Disney Cruise Line ship with the full moon over it) * Narrator: Disney Cruise Line. Come discover uncharted Halloween magic. * Donald Duck (Sobbing): I am a WolfDuck. Oh... * Daisy Duck (feeling sorry for Donald): Oh, Donald. Notes: Donald's transformation into a WereDuck was inspired by the steps of the Saiyans' ability to transform into Great Apes in the Dragon Ball franchise.